


迷

by qianhux



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, Top Meng Hetang/Bottom Zhou Jiuliang
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianhux/pseuds/qianhux
Summary: 没有任何意义。
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang
Kudos: 4





	迷

**Author's Note:**

> 没有任何意义。

临近四点，也是热。  
只穿一层纱一样的外套，半勃的老二随着孟走路的动作在腿间晃，周刚把外裤脱掉，深蓝色平角裤紧绷绷贴在肉上，正是下午回了家，身上黏糊糊一层汗，令人不得痛快。孟把手搭在这男孩的腰上，他先冲过澡，手还是凉的，放在他皮肉上一会儿又给捂热了。  
周只想赶紧用凉水冲散暑气，被来人骚扰也顾不上了，反手拍了拍孟，说，孟哥，我要洗澡了，你出去吧。  
孟笑起来，干脆一把揽住男孩的腰，手穿过两臂下径直去贴男孩松软的乳。周这时发现了，屁股后面多了根混热的东西，孟抱住他之前他就把内裤脱掉了，皮肉坦诚地接在一起，他身上还黏着，汗干了一趟的感觉并不好受，而孟鹤堂又不肯松手，他心情不太好，伸手抓住孟探到他胯间的手，问：你要干什么？  
干你。  
孟回答得倒是非常干脆。  
等我洗完澡行吗？我快热死了，出了一身汗。  
行。  
那你出去吧，我一会儿就好。  
我在这看着你洗。

这时候周才从镜子里看到自己和孟重叠的影，但被他人身肉墙一拦，只能看到孟的下巴搭在自己肩上。  
不是，这有什么可看的？  
咱俩的关系，就看看你洗澡也不行？  
算了。周由他去，伸手拧开了水，花洒刚开的时候水温确实凉了点，周受了惊往后跳。孟撑着下巴坐在马桶盖上看他，他柔软的肚子颤了颤，孟脑子里又多了些下流的画面，想象着周的腹部被他的鸡巴顶着，那个自己一点点喂得软乎乎的东西被戳出一个小小的窝，而那双漂亮的手，不太长肉的手，握住他的东西，慢慢撸动，因为下身空落落的没人照顾，两条腿把孟的腿夹得更紧了，精液从肚脐眼里溢出来，向两边流了。他腿间的东西又硬了硬。  
于是他起身，跟到周的身后。周伸手试了试水温，没有先前那么凉了，又听那磨人的家伙走来，心里想着自己也吓这家伙一跳。两条腿绷得紧紧的，打算再数一个数就一个蹦哒转过身，这招老是孟在台上玩的，这时候两个人玩心都起来了，倒也默契，一起跳起来。但浴室地板还全是水，不够粗糙，孟跳得太快乐，几乎跌倒，临门一脚，他紧紧抓住周的肩膀，周手疾眼快去抓架子，两个人勉强都站住了。  
周要说他点什么，转头又没看到人，想起刚刚差点摔个正着，索性自己扬起白旗说休战。  
水糊了周的视线，他闭着眼等着泡沫被水流带走，忽的，孟又贴过来。水穿过他们之间的缝隙，周被孟握住了，几根手指挑拨着，围着一整片区域划圈。而屁股后一根驴玩意除了是孟鹤堂那厮的鸡巴还能是什么。  
他睁不开眼，伸手摸索开关，孟却顶开了一条缝隙，插到他腿间。别呀，哥就用一下腿，不进去，你也方便。  
方便个屁！

别动。孟把水关了，依旧缓慢地在他腿间磨蹭着，同时也没饶了他。他被几下摸起了火，大腿被擦得发烫，脸上水都没来得及抹掉，就用小臂撑住墙，紧紧咬着下唇，脸色红得滚烫。  
周自然不知道这副模样让孟生出多少遐想，只听后面的人哑着嗓子唤他的名字，航航，叫出来。于是他也喊这人，孟哥。  
孟哥操你里面怎么样？  
不。周拒绝得很快，你说了就用腿。  
这叫什么事，箭在弦上，不得不发的时候，怎么就叫停了？航航，知道你这话多伤腰伤肾吗？  
合着……合着是我叫你挺着那东西来操我了？周被他顶得有点站不稳，时不时去抓孟的胳膊。孟就亲亲他的肩膀，说，我的好航航，真不肯？  
这明显不是疑问句。但周没力气应付他，咬着自己的胳膊哼哼唧唧的。孟把他撸射了，自己再揪着人柔软的小肚子用了更大的气力顶着，几个来回倒也交代了。  
他把弄在周腿心的精液糊开，说，哥的沐浴露，自己好好洗洗。  
周白他一眼，把水拧开了，说，这下可好，真要好好洗一遍。全然没注意到这家伙裹着湿漉漉的纱制披肩就出去了。

周没想过这事能岔到另一个方向，顶多也就是做得狠一些，两个人撕着啃着从床上滚下去的事情也不是没发生过。但看到那条鹅黄短裙的时候周还是愣了一会儿，直到孟摇晃着靠近，嘴唇落到他赤裸的胸口，含着前几天还有些发肿的地方一下一下地挑拨。  
他猛地推了孟一下，不是，你这是？  
总要付出点代价不是？  
周哭笑不得，这算哪门子代价。  
之前也有玩得开的时候，被孟按在窗前顶，直到哭得没了声音才离了冷冰冰玻璃，孟吻着他的泪痕，好一个马后炮的道歉，对不起对不起，别哭了，哥心疼。疼你妈。周被他弄得脸痒痒的，骂人都像撒娇，这皮肉融合的事情道歉和生气说到底都虚，最终还是落到奉承体内作祟的快感上。  
孟好心拉着他走到床边，轻轻揉搓他的手，漂亮的皮肉与筋骨。怎么说呢，周心里半天才勾勒一个风情万种的词来，不像话。只是被一个翻身按在床上的时候脑子醒了，骗子。他倒下的方向正好对上穿衣镜，只要微微聪被子里抬头就能看到大片好风光。  
他不想看着孟如何把润滑剂一点点捂热了捅进自己的屁眼里，只是内里细密的感觉已经足够，被触到那个地方的时候还是喊了出来，声调婉转，勾得孟腿间硬得发疼。  
航航，你知道你这声音叫床多好听吗？  
周勉强撑住身子，高高撅起屁股被人一点点探入搜刮已经有了昏沉沉念头，顾不得搭理他，勉强嗯嗯两声算作示意听到了。听到了个屁。  
你说，孟把手指向外抽了点，你听着自己叫床会硬吗？  
周感觉到孟的那玩意已经抬了头，隔着一层布料顶在他腿根，便抬起头，想看这人。  
我听你叫我就硬了。说这混话的时候孟一把掀开了裙子，下面暴露一根凶狠的东西，和这漂亮甜美的裙子没半点关系，周看他扶着自己要插进去，依旧忍不住往前蹭了点。

孟扯着他小腿拉他回来，你跑什么呢？我亏待你了？说着话孟就破开了口送进去，一点没有客人脾性，径直就往深了去，恨不得要这里面的肉都听自己命令，裹着自己吮吸舔舐。  
再做一百次也这样，第一个伸出头就要挨一刀，疼是不可避免的。  
疼。他出了点动静，且是看着那裙子边缘在自己臀边晃悠着，因为孟多进一寸就越多覆到自己身上。  
孟这人最擅长骗人，尤其对床上寸寸退让的周。  
身下的人也是真像猫儿，抚着后颈说点好话就骗人地又深了一点。他都快把身上的裙子送到人家腰上了，也没停下来。孟突然觉得自己缺一支烟，应该在灰白的雾气里窥探周的腰，那滑腻的皮肤隔着模糊界碑才显得是水下月，是漂亮的。他听着周有些求饶的哭声反而觉得该让人哭，哭声之中生着朵朵莲花，重瓣的花都渴着敲打，瓣落到孟的怀里，他就勾着周的身子，轻轻地吻。身下的动作依旧鲁莽，好像横冲直撞才能显示他来自沙漠，行人馋水不是在自然不过么。  
但终究是不该过火，他弯下身握住周的茎，触感不对，再一探，周已经射了，此时正捂在被子里咬着嘴巴想要声音再小一些。  
嘶……  
孟动作慢了下来，抓着周的腰一下一下顶。周被他顶得又隐约有了憋不住的感觉，只好哑着嗓子喊他，孟哥，我……我，你摸摸我。  
他伸手去摸，果然那活儿又硬了，被孟撩了两下，整个人都抖起来。孟压在他身后笑，你也挺有能耐。  
周胡乱应了一声。

结束后，周趴着，孟把裙子一脱扔到他身边。周问，你哪来的？  
孟熟练地将套子打了个死结，随口回他：想买来给你穿，没注意买小了一号。  
周沉默了一会儿，孟把套子扔到垃圾桶里之后也倒下来，侧头看着周，笑眯眯的，捏了下他的下巴：我看我还是买猫尾巴给你好了。


End file.
